Shut up kenny
by Artistikatt
Summary: Kenny and Craig? Never gonna happen...or is it? CRENNY! Just some oneshots that connect...ehhh maybe it could be a story..but nothing to serious...
1. Chapter 1

1:13 am.

The clock had to be wrong. There was no way Craig would ever have a reason to wake up at such an early hour. Especially on the weekends. Unless of course, his phone was buzzing on the hard coffee table next to him. And who else in the world would be calling him now but Kenny. His life time best friend. (Well maybe not, no one wakes up Craig Tucker at 12 o'clock and gets away with it…) Anyway, who even calls people anymore? Craig sighed and picked up the phone and with as threatening a voice as he could muster sent a simple, but well understood message.

"_This better be good…"_

The voice on the other end of the line seemed to pause and ponder whether or not he should answer the annoyed boy on the other end on the line. Making a decision, the supposed 'friend' took a sharp intake of breath and said in a calm voice a slightly more complex message than the raspy greeting he had gotten from his friend.

"_Sup?"_

* * *

><p>Kenny flinched as he heard the phone slam down onto the coffee table in a failed attempt to silence him. Chuckling, he held the phone up to his ear again.<p>

"_That's your cell phone sweetheart, it doesn't have a receiver, you may want to try pressing the 'end' button." _

Hearing the exasperated sigh and the deadly 'click' on the other end of the line brought a smile to work its way onto his already excited expression. Kenny glanced at the clock, waiting ten more minutes to give Craig a little time to get back to sleep before flipping open his phone once again and dialing that oh so familiar number.

Hearing the line pick up again only made the smile grow wider.

"_What do you want Kenny?" _

"_Nothing much, just thought you might like to hear the little rumor I hear is going around. But you're probably not interested anyway; it was stupid of me to call you. I'll let you go back to sleep now. Toodles..." _Kenny moved the phone away from his ear and waited. It didn't take more than a few seconds before he heard the response he was waiting for.

"…_..just make it quick…"_

If Craig was anything, it was curious. He loved hearing about the latest gossip and was practically filtering the rumor mill. He was never without his precious BlackBerry logged on to the most juicy news at Parkview High. If you ever needed any information, Craig tucker was the guy to see.

Smirking at the sound of his prey giving in to the overwhelming temptation of 'gossip' Kenny took a deep breath and began his rehearsed speech.

"_I heard from Bebe that Clyde heard from Token who heard from Cartman that Kyle and Stan saw Red telling Wendy that she heard from"_

"_WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?"_

Kenny laughed, what made irritating Craig so appealing.

"_Fine Fine, I'll tell you, long story short, Tweak and Butters saw your Dad making out with the Waitress at Hopkens Diner. You know the one with the cute little bow and the tight little"_

"_I know who she is…"_

Kenny sighed, and took another breath. "_Does that bother you, you seem a little upset?"_

* * *

><p>At times Kenny could read the atmosphere better than anyone, but now was not one of those times. Looking across the Room at his closet he set the phone down on the coffee table and moved slowly to the hidden cubby under the third shelf in his dresser. The drawer was broken so the cubby was easy to hide. He had built it during his freshmen year in shop class.<p>

Sliding open the compartment, he reached inside and pulled out a photo of his mother. Seven years ago, the crash that took her life wasn't on the news. The drunk man that pulled down 134th avenue at 60 mph couldn't even see over the steering wheel. He shouldn't have even been driving. And yet, the innocent woman and her daughter driving to soccer practice to pick up their son and brother were 'just in the wrong place at the wrong time'. That was the police mans excuse when he came to inform Mr. Tucker of the accident. It was Seven years ago last weekend.

Craig hugged the picture to his chest. Ignoring the "_Craig's_" coming from the phone on the coffee table beside his bed. Kenny hadn't meant to upset him, and he knew that. It's just the thought of his dad actually with another woman, even if she was just a one night fling, was heart breaking. Craig gently replaced the photo into the compartment and clutched the fabric over his chest. Closing his eyes he fought back the tears. Emotion was not something Craig liked to express. To most people he had two expressions. Angry, and Cocky. But inside, there were things stirring that he wouldn't ever show anyone. Not even his best friend. Biting his lip, Craig walked back to the bed and sat down. He pulled his composure back to its normal monotone flair and picked up the phone.

"_Sorry, had to use the restroom. What about my dad? Is that the only reason you called me? To tell me my father was smacking lips with some girl who was probably just looking for a good tip? I'm going back to bed. See you tomorrow." _

With that he hung up the phone before Kenny had a chance to respond. Laying his head down on the soft pillow, it didn't take long before his heavy eyelids full of tears rocked him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kenny didn't sleep well that night. But was relieved to see someone did. When he knocked on the door to house 13022 W. Erving Dr, the door was answered by a normal looking Craig. Well almost normal, he had a pair of pants with small little puppy paws on them and a white tee shirt. (Obviously still in his night clothes) And he had a blue toothbrush sticking out of his mouth with a trail of toothpaste and saliva running down his chin.<p>

"_That's gross….. go clean yourself up man."_ Kenny laughed as he waltzed into the equally monotone home of his friend. Seating himself on the brown leather couch in the foyer, Kenny turned to Craig who had a guilty 'I just woke up' look on his face.

"_It's fine, I can wait for you to make yourself decent." _He smirked when he saw the tall boy roll his eyes at the joke. About three minutes later, Craig walked into the room still pulling on his black wifebeater he always wore under his jacket. Grabbing his chulo off the counter he made his way to the door.

"_Shall we?"_

"_We shall." _Kenny hopped up off the couch and flattened out the cushion. He knew how irritated Craig would be if he left it looking like crap. Following Craig out the door and stopping to watch the raven haired boy lock the front entrance to the wall maintained house.

"_You hung up on me last night…." _Kenny looked up at the boy with sad eyes. _"That wasn't very nice, if you ask me, I'd say what I told you last night made you upset. Almost upset enough to show the tiniest hint of emotion"_ He laughed as Craig fumbled with the keys. _"it's not nice to hang up on people and lie to them when they ask if anything's wrong. I AM your friend you know. You can trust me." _Kenny pulled the keys out of Craig's hands and locked the door. He looked up at him sheepishly which only made Kenny laugh. "_There's that emotion I love." _

"_Shut up." _He snatched the keys back out of Kenny's hands and shoved them into his pockets.

He returned to his monotone nasally voice and turned away from the blond haired boy to hide the small blush creeping up his cheeks. And they traveled the rest of the way to school listening to stupid jokes about Cartman and Kyle's secret love connection.


	2. It's all my fault

Could the day have gone any farther down hill? I mean Kenny had had bad days, but this was pushing it. The walk to school had been harmless enough. Just a few jokes on the way to the bus stop? Why then, when the bus arrived at the school, did Craig stop talking to him completely? Was it a joke that he made? Was something wrong?

Normally Craig's odd mood swings didn't affect Kenny, but this one was so out of the blue and for no reason! They didn't share first or second period, but by third, Kenny had made it his mission to uncover the truth.

The day was moving slowly. (As it always did when Kenny wanted something…) But finally third period was just a short 10 minutes away. Grabbing his World history book from locker 331 he slammed the door shut and began to walk to his class.

"_Whoa dude? Something the matter?" _Kyle's voice spoke in the back of his head. Figuring he should at least respond, Kenny turned towards the boy and started walking backwards.

"_Nah, just really tired…" _Kenny was used to hiding his emotions from people. Not like Craig who hid every emotion and held that same monotone scowl on his face every minute of every day. Kenny just preferred to be a people pleaser. It's probably why everyone liked him. To them, he was just the funny guy who never did anything 'uncool' or 'boring'.

"_OHHHHH….I get it, out with some babe last night huh? Good for you Ken." _Kyle misunderstood everything. Though, could he really blame him? Kenny kept his true feelings hidden from everyone. So it was only natural people would believe his ruse.

"_Yeah, you know it man. See you later, got to get to History….." _With that Kenny took off in the opposite direction and slipped inside the door to room 1019. Spotting the raven he was looking for immediately. That yellow puff ball was hard to miss! Slinking into the seat behind Craig Kenny leaned forward and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling onto the unsuspecting raven's neck.

Smiling at the shudder that ran through the tall boy's body, Kenny slowly pulled the chulo hat gently off his head.

"_Kenny, Stop." _Monotone and dull...as usual.

* * *

><p>Craig straightened at the warm breath creeping its way down his neck. A chill ran through his body. Trying to control his breathing, he felt his hat being pulled from his head.<p>

Attempting to sound as normal as possible, he turned around.

"_Kenny, Stop." _

Though it was hard to stop the smirk working its way onto his face when he saw the dumbfound look on Kenny's face.

"_Always playing innocent? Doesn't that bit get old?" _

"_Why of course not. Anyways, what was up with you this morning?"_

Craig let out a short breath. Always straight to the point. He was hoping Kenny hadn't noticed his behavior this morning. But as usual, Kenny was the perceptive one. He put on the fake flat expression he made it his duty to wear and searched for a suitable response.

"_What do you mean? Was I acting strange this morning?" _

Kenny sighed.

"_Come on, you know that doesn't work with me. Dude, you may not think so, but I can read you like a book…"_

Craig groaned. It was true. Compared to Kenny, he was the world's worst liar. Flinching a little as Kenny hit the top of his desk with his own world history book, Craig searched his brain for a reply that would satisfy the blond boy.

"_I-I was just a little shaken up from that thing you told me last night. It creped me out a little. Just thinking about my dad with another girl made me a bit disturbed. Sorry for freaking you out."_

Kenny looked as if he was going to say something but stopped to ponder his response.

"_It really got to you huh? That thing a few years ago with your mom…I-I'm sorry man…" _Kenny looked at him with broken eyes. Craig had no response. He mentally kicked his mind to send some form of signal to the rest of his body to move or do something. But he just sat there with a gaping expression staring at his friend.

Suddenly, in one rapid movement his legs started up again and with a quick excuse to the teacher, Craig stood up and walked out of the classroom leaving a stunned and hurt Kenny.

* * *

><p>The day was only worse from then on. Kenny didn't share fourth period with Craig. So he had to ask Stan and Clyde if he was in class with them today. Kenny instantly felt a deep sense of regret when he heard the oblivious teens.<p>

"_No, the teacher got a call from the nurse saying that a student had walked in and taken off after asking for an Advil. We assumed it was Craig…no one else was missing from the class today…."_

"_Oh…Ok thanks guys." _

Ignoring the worried voices from his friends, Kenny shot out the door and into the corridors. It took him five minutes to reach the front entrance and quickly burst through the exit into the streets knowing exactly where to go.

* * *

><p>Craig sat alone above the icy waters. One jump. That's all it would take.<p>

"_It's all my fault…" _If only he had just walked home instead of pressuring his mom for a ride. None of this would have happened.

He inched a little farther over the ledge. Looking down into the depths below. Gulping, he closed his eyes.

'_One jump….that's all…' _He had had these thoughts before but over years of therapy he thought they were gone. Moving slightly closer with each second.

"_I probably won't even feel it…" _HE smiled and let his feet dangle over the ledge, feeling the breeze blow softly through his hair. He never grabbed his hat from Kenny… Chuckling, Craig tried to imagine the look on the students faces as he stormed out of the class.

Another inch closer.

Laughing now. HE didn't know why. It just felt natural. His entire body was hanging off the ledge by a thread. Only his thighs remained on the bridge.

One more push.

"_Sorry mom…"_

Then it was done. He pushed the rest of the way off the ledge.

* * *

><p>Kenny ran. Faster than he had ever run before. He knew…a few years ago, when Craig had just lost his mom…there was a lot of talk and blaming. Always Craig…why was it always him. All the pain..Kenny just wanted it to go away.<p>

HE KNEW…

Craig was suicidal. He knew the treatment at the facility didn't work. Every now and then he would see the 'old' Craig work its way back into the bright blue eyes of his friend. And now..it was his fault.

He was sprinting now. As fast as he could. Down 134th…..left on Berkin…then a mile down the main highway…to Starks pond...

Finally, almost there…

"_Hold on Craig…"_

Just a bit farther.

"_Please….Just a little longer…"_

Then he saw him.

* * *

><p>Strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back as the falling sensation went away.<p>

Craig's eyes snapped open. Struggling to break free of the firm grip holding him back, he lunged towards the ledge.

"_L-Let me GO!" _Fighting as hard as he could Craig pushed the mystery stranger back but the grip only tightened. No matter what he did…this person was just too strong. Giving up, Craig stopped resisting and fell back into the persons arms.

"_L-let me go…please..."_

Someone was crying….but it wasn't him, was it? No...Looking up he saw the tears running down the face of his best friend.

"_Never….."_

Craig felt the tears welling up in his eyes….he choked out words through staggered gasps for air.

"_I-It's all my f-fault…." _

"_NEVER! Do that again…" _The grip Kenny had on Craig tensed.

"…_please…I…I. cant..." _

Tears were pouring down his own face now.

"_You can! Please…..your Craig tucker...You just can't" _Craig looked up into Kenny's eyes.

"_K-Kenny….I'm sor-..." _

The words were interrupted by Kenny resting his chin on top of Craig's head…

"_I know…"_

* * *

><p><em>D: Craig why? Review? I'm going to try and get a chapter done each night….but I'm not sure how far I can take this story…I'll do my best and try and keep it interesting for you! :D<em>


	3. Whatever you need

Kenny walked into the classroom with a huge grin plastered onto his face. Last week's incident with Craig was over and done with. Weird enough, it actually turned out to be a good thing. His therapist said it was probably the best thing for him. Over the past few years, the stress and self loathing was slowly building up in his system causing major migraines which led to pain and other various symptoms... Ironically, his attempted suicide may have actually saved his life.

But that was last week. And the way Kenny liked to look at things, last week, meant last week. And this week was a whole new adventure. And when the he saw the look on Mr. Walkers face when he waltzed into class 10 minutes late, Kenny was sure this was going to be a bad adventure.

* * *

><p>Walking into class 10 minutes early was Craig's usual method of doing things. He didn't have to many friends to 'chat' with in the hallways during passing period. Kenny, on the other hand marched into class 10 minutes late with his hands held high in defensive mode ready to give his most interesting excuse yet.<p>

"_Kenneth, what is it this time?"_

Kenny seemed to ponder his question for a brief moment before a sly grin worked its way past his features. He looked at Craig then back at Mr. Walker.

Wait for it…..

"_Well, to be completely honest I was sent down here from the principal's office for being late to class last hour. Mrs. Llanned demanded I immediately retriever a monsieur Crrrraig Tucker."_

The look on Craig's face was well worth the punch he would get for it later. A mixture of anger and horror. Eyes wide and mouth agape. Such a beautiful combination. Kenny tried to suppress his grin for widening on his face but failed miserably.

Mr. Walker looked from Craig to Kenny and back to Craig. Sighing he took out his notebook and wrote each of them a pass back to the principal's office.

"_Well, I hope you're happy with yourself Mr. Tucker, you cost the class valuable learning time by being a nuisance again. You'll just have to get the notes from a friend or something."_

Handing the passes to Kenny he looked back at Craig who was gathering his things and glaring intensely at Kenny who just smiled back.

With that the pair trudged out of the class.

* * *

><p>The second the door closed Kenny bolted. Craig was momentarily shocked but then took off after his "dead" friend. Careful not to make too much noise that would attract the teachers in the other classrooms attention. It was only a second before he knew where Kenny was running. Instantly Craig turned around and shot towards the second hallway down the walkway. Turning into the utility closet he shut the door with a little extra force than he would have liked and pulled down the fire escape ladder. Climbing with lightning speed he reached the roof access.<p>

Gently closing the roof door, Craig slinked towards the escape route Kenny was using. He hid behind the door and waited. Kenny was fast, but he was faster. Smirking to himself, Craig watched as the door slowly opened.

* * *

><p>Kenny looked behind him. He couldn't see Craig anymore. This was bad. Kenny racked his brain for answers. Craig was fast… really fast. It would have taken him seconds to catch up to him. Slinking behind a pillar he waited. When a minute passed Kenny had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Thinking of a plan Kenny ran towards his destination.<p>

Turning into the teacher workroom he walked towards the door and grabbed a broom from the work closet. Slowly he walked up the stairs. Turning the knob on the door he pushed it open slowly with the broom.

Just as he had predicted. Kenny could be smart when he wanted to. But this time his plan had a slight flaw. Craig instantly turned the door and punched the air with what looked like 40% force.

That would have hurt… Laughing as Craig searched the open doorway for balance with a surprised look on his face was probably not the most productive thing Kenny could have been doing. Perhaps catching Craig after he lost all balance and began falling towards him and the wood stairs? Yeah…that may have been the better decision.

Instantly the pair tumbled down the 27 and a half hard steps. Craig had caught his balance a few times but was quickly knocked back down by Kenny who had managed to get behind him.

But they went all the way to the bottom, finally coming to a stop when they hit the rock hard floor. Kenny collapsed on top of Craig laughing like mad. Gasping for breath and stopping momentarily but when he saw the look on Craig's face it started up again.

"_D-dude….that hurt like hell….." _

* * *

><p>Craig looked annoyed with his laughing friend, but once those words left his mouth he couldn't contain his laughter any more.<p>

Kenny instantly stopped laughing to look up at his friend. Was Craig laughing? Not just laughing... but smiling.

Has Craig ever laughed before? Kenny stared at him for a few seconds but he could have done it for hours. Craig's laughter was intoxicating.

It was then that Kenny realized their position. Instantly he felt all the heat in his body rise to his face. At this point, he was laying on top of Craig. However, there wasn't any room to move… the stair well was only made for one person (or people in a single file line…) and defiantly not for two people laying on the ground. Blushing furiously Kenny returned his gaze to Craig.

"_u…..uhhh Craig?...Crrraaaig? CRAIG!" _Kenny was a tomato at that point.

Craig looked up at him biting his lip to stop laughing. Then his face instantly flushed.

* * *

><p>Was this really happening. 'I haven't laughed in forever…and now this is why? Because Kenny made me fall down the stairs? This is ridiculous…'<p>

"_CRAIG?"_

Kenny's voice beamed through his head. Biting his lip he looked up. First thing he noticed was the serious pink color covering Kenny's face. What's wrong with him? Looking from Kenny to himself he realized what was so embarrassing.

Kenny was on top of him. Instantly he felt the color drain from his face and be replaced with an intense shade of magenta. Practically pushing Kenny into the air he pulled his legs towards his body and stood. Glancing down at the shocked expression covering Kenny's face, he had to bite his lip for the second time as he watched the color on Kenny's face go from pink to red. He was actually kind of cute…

Blinking he also felt more heat rise onto his features. Quickly he turned around with his forehead to the door to hide his own blush. He felt Kenny stand up and back up a few stairs so they weren't plastered to each other. Craig felt the blush leave his face then decided it was safe to turn back around.

* * *

><p>Kenny instantly regretted informing Craig of their previous position as he felt the warmth leave his body. He didn't know Craig used cologne. It was a mix of citrus and spice… It smelled good.<p>

The silence was suffocating. Neither of them were talking and Craig wasn't even looking at him. It looked as if he was going to have to take a bullet and break the awkward wall between them.

"_I didn't know you used cologne…" _

Craig looked at him with a confused expression.

"_I don't"_

"_Oh….well you smell good…like spicy oranges…" _Kenny smiled. The wall was falling down.

Craig gave an awkward smirk. Looking out the corner of his eye he grunted. Kenny laughed.

"_What was that? You sounded like a pig!" _

Craig looked town And glared at his smirking friend.

"_I don't wear cologne, I cook, there's a difference."_

"_Ohhhh…..I get it." _Kenny smirked. _"I hope you realize this means you're going to have to deal with me mooching off of your kitchen from now on." _The smirk was now a smile.

Craig groaned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Craig did not like to be woken up by rocks hitting his window, but lately it was a sound he loved to hear. Rocks had been clinking his window for a month now. And who else would be the culprit other than Kenny? He knew the routine. Pulling the covers off he stood up and pulled on his jacket and some pants and shoes. Slinking down the stairs he slowly opened the door and crept outside. Walking around to the tree by his window he was upset to see not Kenny, but Kyle.<p>

Craig cleared his throat to get Kyle's attention. He jumped and turned towards him to meet eyes. Keeping his casual 'monotone' expression he stared.

"_What do you want Broflovski?" _

Kyle went rigid. Good he should be intimidated. HE woke up Craig Tucker. That was a definite 'No-no'.

"_I was wondering…if Kenny had said anything to you…He's been acting really weird lately…And Stan and I are concerned…"_

Craig tilted his head to the side. _"Different how?" _He too had noticed Kenny's 'off' behavior. But he was choosing to ignore it. He had his own issues to work out at the moment.

Kyle looked a little taken back at his sudden interest in his friends behavior.

"_W-well, for one…he hangs around you a lot…which he never used to do, and he has kind of been acting really depressed lately…"_

Craig snorted_ "Depressed? No. He is just stressed over his sister. She's in the hospital you know."_

Kyle's eyes grew wide.

"_Did you even talk to him or ask what was wrong before coming to me?" _He was a little mad now. _"And what's so wrong with hanging out with me?" _He was a little hurt at that statement.

Kyle just stood there and laughed. _"Kenny is our friend, he would tell us if something like that had happened. He loves his sister, and would accept any help he could get even if he had to beg for it. There's no way he would he would go to you for help!"_

Craig glared at Kyle. Never before had he ever had any issues with him, but this was pushing it. Turning away from the red head he started walking back to his front door.

"_Just get off my property Broflovski, before I call the cops."_

* * *

><p>Kenny was tired. He had spent all night in the hospital with Karen. She had bronchitis and she wasn't getting any better. His family didn't have the money to pay antibiotics. On more than one occasion, he had considered going to his friends for money, but they would make him beg. And he thought about asking Craig but he wasn't much better off. After his mom died all the income in the family went down the drain. His dad was rarely home so Craig was just eating out of their savings until he was old enough to get a job.<p>

Sighing Kenny pulled his head up to look at the sign in front of him. 'Help Wanted'. A job… One year and he could get one, and then Karen wouldn't have to suffer any more. Jumping a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder but when he saw the reflection on the window in front of him he sighed.

"_Hey Craig."_

Craig turned him toward him and smiled.

"_Need some money?" _

Kenny flushed and looked down at his shoes. Compared to Craig's they were nothing but scraps, but Craig's shoes were full of holes and the sole was breaking making Kenny chuckle a bit before looking up to meet eyes with the monotone boy.

Sighing Kenny smiled.

"_Yeah…."_

Craig smiled and reached into his pocket.

"_How much?" _

Kenny looked away with a sheepish grin.

"_Anything you have to give would be helpful…"_

"_You need ash for drugs for Karen?"_

"_Y-yeah…." _Instantly after he had said it Craig pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and pushed it into Kenny's hands.

"_Take this."_

Looking down at the large bundle of green paper he sighed and smiled. Craig had obviously been looking for him. Why else would he be keeping this money in his pocket.

"_Thanks Craig…"_

* * *

><p><em>ashfjkhhgkjerhksdjfskf...sorry its soooooo late...i was really busy with school...i'll try to be on time next time...DERP<em>


	4. Car ride blues

The car ride was silent, and Kenny wasn't making any signs of speaking ant time soon. The pharmacy was only 4 blocks away but the drive was taking forever. The suspense was killing him. Was he mad because he had to drive him? Or was there something else bothering him.

Turning into the drive through prescription pick up, Craig came to a stop in front of the third window.

"_Pick up for Karen McCormick?"_

"_Yes, certainly. I'll get that right out for you doll." _The girl behind the window winked displaying her 'over eye linered' eyes. Craig chuckled. She looked like a raccoon.

Glancing over at Kenny, Craig sighed. He was staring out the front windshield. Blinking when the bell sounded alerting him that his prescription was ready he turned away and grabbed the bag from the girl. She grabbed his hand before he had the chance to pull it back into the car. Slipping a piece of paper into his hand she blinked her eyes a few times before leaning back.

"_You should call me babe; we could have a lot of fun sometime." _

Craig tore out of the parking lot. Shoving the bag into Kenny's lap he sped all the way to the McCormick house. Grabbing the bag from Kenny, he swung open the door and trudged to the mailbox. Pushing the bag into the small opening he jogged back to the blue jeep he borrowed from his father. Jumping inside he leaned over and replaced the seatbelt Kenny had removed in a feeble attempt to escape from the car. Pulling on his own seatbelt, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

Was he insane? Craig was technically kidnapping him. He was tearing through the streets going way over the speed limit.

"_C-Craig? What the hell is wrong with you?" _

Craig said nothing but turned to give him a wicked grin.

"_You seemed 'bored' so I thought I would give you something 'interesting' to do!" _

He turned his eyes back to the road and pulled onto an old trail. Kenny could feel his fingernails ripping into the seats. He HATEDoff roading. And Craig knew that. Which is why he was doing this. It was payback.

Craig had an issue with being woken up at 3 am. And he had an issue with anything with four wheels. Especially when they were tearing through the open desert. But one thing was sure, Craig was being a jerk.

"_Craig, stop it. You know I hate this…" _Kenny was staring at his white knuckles. Craig turned and pouted. Eventually giving in.

"_Fine, but this doesn't count at Payback for waking me up at 3 am every morning." _He smirked.

Craig pulled to a stop over a plateau. Turning to him, His features formed a disappointed scowl.

"_W-what? You looked like I've killed someone….." _

The scowl continued.

"_Will you stop looking at me like that…"_

"_Do you hate me?"_

Kenny's eyes widened.

"_No! Why would you even ask that?"_

"_Do you hate your parents?"_

"_No! I love my parents! Stop asking thes-"_

"_Do you hate yourself?" _

Kenny stopped, mouth agape. He turned his head away and Craig could hear his sniffles. They stayed this way for a while. Finally, Kenny turned toward Craig and gave a disheartening smile.

"_I'm sorry…..I just can't keep her safe…"_

"_I know. Neither can I." _

Kenny felt his eyes fill with water. Craig was asking him impossible questions. He didn't Know how to answer any of them. He didn't hate anyone. Not Craig, his parents or himself… Right? Kenny looked away to try and avoid the intense stare from his friend. He tried to collect himself and turned towards Craig. Chocking on every word.

"_I'm sorry…..I just can't keep her safe…"_

"_I know. Neither can I."_

Kenny knew who Craig was talking about. He had a sister once too. And he couldn't protect her. But that wasn't his fault. Kenny could probably get a job to pay for cleaning supplies or anything that may have saved his sister from feeling so much pain.

"_Kenny."_

"_J-just stop."_

"_Kenny, nothing you could have done would have prevented any of this. Even If you had a job now, and you could buy medication and food, your parents will still be drunk and filthy even after you're gone to college or some other place. Karen would have gotten sick sooner or later. The best thing you can do for her is be strong now and stay by her side. Don't sit in your own self pity and wait for some miracle to save you."_

Kenny could tell he was staring, but at this point, who cares. Craig, monotone boring Craig, had just given him the pep talk of a life time.

"_And I thought all I would get out of this friendship was free food."_

e 


	5. Criag Tucker Doesn't get sick

It was hot. That much Craig was sure. Both of his blankets were discarded onto the floor but it was still scorching hot in his room. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding it was probably a good idea to get out of bed.

Climbing out of bed was obviously a bad idea. The instant he stood up, Craig felt light headed. Grabbing onto his desk for balance, he slowly made his way to the door. Stepping out into the hallway was also a bad idea. Apparently his father had decided to come home last night. And now he was lying on the floor with some girl he probably picked up off the street corner last night.

Tip towing over them he made his way down stairs and out onto the porch. Locking the door, Craig started walking towards Kenny's house. They were going to the arcade with Clyde and Stan later today. So he didn't have to be at Kenny's house or another few hours, but if his dad was home, he didn't want to be.

Surprisingly, even though it was the middle of winter, Craig was still scorching hot. He was still in his pajamas, but the cold air was doing nothing to cool him down. Come to think of it, did he even have shoes on? Looking down, he discovered that no, he did not.

Craig turned the corner and walked up the drive way in front of Kenny's house. His feet were bright pink and scratched up from tripping a few times, but it didn't matter. He couldn't feel them anyway.

It felt like an hour had passed before Kenny finally got around to opening the door. When he did, Craig pushed his way inside.

"_H-Hey Craig…uhhh what's up?"_

Craig waltzed inside and made his way into Kenny's room. First noticing how hot it was even in an unheated house, Craig opened the window. Not noticing Kenny's confused expression as he entered after him.

"_dude, it's cold enough as it is, why'd you open the window?"_

"_I'm hot."_

Craig turned to face Kenny and sat on the floor to catch his breath. Even simple tasks like walking to a friend's house seemed to be taking their toll. Instantly the look of confusion on Kenny's face vanished and it was replaced by a gaze of concern. He took a step forward and leaned down directly in front of Craig making his skin flush.

Frowning, reached his hand up and pressed it directly onto Craig's forehead.

"_Yep, it's just as I thought. In my professional medical opinion, you young man, have a fever."_

The look on Craig's was nothing special to most people. But it was like gold to Kenny. Rarely did Craig show emotion. And even shock and fear was treasure to him. However moments later, the normal monotone expression returned.

"_No."_

Kenny laughed.

"_Yes, you have a fever."_

"_No. I don't get sick. __**Ever.**__"_

"_Well you did this time. I'll call the guys, there's no way you're going out like that."_

Kenny stood up and turned to pull his phone from his pocket. Sighing Craig stood and pulled Kenny down back onto the floor. He hit the floor with a thud.

"_Craig? What the hell?"_

Craig turned to him with a flat expression. Sucking in a breath he made a very clear statement. 

"_I'm not sick."_

Pursing his lips Kenny stood and closed the window.

"_No. It's hot."_

"_Actually, contrary to popular belief, it's like 60degrees in here and I'm freezing."_

Craig did not get sick. No way. Frowning as Kenny pulled the window shut Craig moved and sat down on the unmade bed and stared into the back of Kenny's skull.

"_Can I borrow some clothes?" _

Kenny turned and frowned.

"_Why didn't you bring them with you?"_

"_The thought never even occurred to me. I was trying to get out of there as fast as I could." _

"_Your dad home?"_

"_Yes, __**Scott **__is home."_

There was no way he was going to call that jerk his 'father'.

"_Did you at least bring shoes?"_

Sighing as Craig lifted his bare feet into the air and lay back onto his bed, Kenny moved across the room to the door.

"_You can borrow clothes, but there's no way my size 11 shoe is going to fit you ginormo size 13 feet. I'm going to go see if my dad has anything you can use."_

Moving down the hallway, Kenny was thinking up plans to keep Craig from going out. There was no way Craig would just give in and stay home, so he would have to be clever. Well for starters, he could say there were no shoes that would fit him. But Craig could probably just call Stan and tell him to bring over an extra pair. Mumbling under his breath, Kenny made a U-turn and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"_Well this sucks…"_

Scanning the pantry for suitable food Kenny pulled out a box of pop-tarts. He took his time walking back to his room. Maybe he one of the guys could cancel? Then, like lightning the perfect idea wedged itself into the deepest corner of Kenny's brain.

Pulling out his phone, Kenny dialed Stan's number. When he heard the line pick up he almost jumped for joy.

"_Stan? This may seem odd but I want you to play along. Kay?" _

"_Uhhh…. Ok? What's this about?"_

Kenny stopped outside the hallway to his room. Whispering into the phone he smiled and made a mental note to praise himself later for thinking up such a brilliant plan.

"_Well, Craig's sick, but apparently..."_

Stan cut him off.

"_Craig doesn't get sick? Yeah we've all heard that before."_

"_Good, so you understand why we can't go out today. Just call Clyde after this and cancel, we can go another day."_

"_Ok" _

Walking towards his room, Kenny returned to his normal talking voice.

"_No Way? You can't go? Dude that sucks!"_

Turning into the door Kenny almost dropped the phone. Chuckling to himself, Kenny returned his voice to a whisper.

"_Stan? Nevermind… _"

Flipping his phone shut Kenny walked to bed and pulled the blanket over a cold and sleeping Craig. Moving to the chair across the room he sat down and pulled out his homework.

e 


End file.
